Cerberus (Devil Arm)
The Cerberus is a tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening which originates from Cerberus. It can stretch to incredible lengths, and is infused with the power of ice,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Cerberus: "A weapon of 3 interlocking rods, infused with the elemental power of ice." making its technique "icy-cool to the core".Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Combat Adjudicator — Cerberus: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique icy-cool to the core can move me." It is wielded by Dante during the course of the game. In Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare, Balrog completely destroyed Cerberus with one solid blow. Appearance and Description Cerberus is a triple nunchaku. In its ethereal form like other Devil Arms, it is a ball of blue light. However, in its material form, it manifests as three rods connected to a ring by chains, effectively making a three-part nunchaku. The ring and chains are black, while the rods are icy blue with three pick-like points at the end of each rod. In combat, the nunchaku emit vapor and can create large chunks of ice. The chains will extend with certain moves and attacks. As shown when Dante caught Lady's motorcycle, the chains can extend long distances. Biography ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Cerberus is the first Devil Arm Dante receives after defeating the first guardian of the Temen-ni-gru, with Dante using the nunchaku's extendable length to snatch Lady's discarded motorcycle to scale the side of the raised tower. Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 Some time after events of the first ''Devil May Cry, Dante gave Cerberus and many of his other Devil Arms to Enzo Ferino as collateral towards his debts to his former partner, though Dante briefly uses the weapon to defend himself against a seemingly possessed Lady, though Dante ultimately returns Cerberus and the other Devil Arms back to Enzo. ''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Dante would use the Cerberus in his battle against the fire demon Balrog on Vie de Marli, though the clash of opposing elemental powers resulted in the Cerberus' destruction. Gameplay Cerberus has the fastest attack speed of all of Dante's Devil Arms. However, the tradeoff for this speed its per-hit damage is low. Cerberus has great defensive properties, as its swings reach nearly 360 degrees around Dante. Windmill is capable of blocking most frontal attacks, and Ice Age will block all attacks throughout its duration, however, it has a long recovery. In the air, Swing will hit 360 vertically around Dante, hitting enemies above, below, behind, and in front of him. Revolver operates much in the same way as Swing but propels Dante forward while hitting multiple times. Cerberus is a ground-heavy Devil Arm. Its basic moveset has no launchers, so Cerberus most of the time relies on other weapons for ground-to-air attacks and set-ups. Swordmaster's Crystal is capable of launching an enemy, but does not rise with the enemy. Its aerial technique, Swing will keep Dante stationary and the enemy nearby, allowing for a follow up Swing. The same rule applies for Flicker. Movesets Standard= |-| Swordmaster Style= Gallery DT Cerberus.gif|Cerberus Devil Trigger CG Artwork Dante DT Cerberus.png|Cerberus DT In-Game Model Other Appearances *In ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Dante has access to the Cerberus moves Revolver, Crystal, and Million Carats. *In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Dante's Cerberus retains its same function as it did before, making it another one of the melee weapons without a change in its function in any way. Trivia *Dante's Windmill resembles Vergil flickering his sword around while deflecting Dante's bullets. *Dante's Crystal is also used by Frosts in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4, and a demonic spike variant by Arius in Devil May Cry 2. *Cerberus is the only non-storyline weapon that is used outside of it's introductory sequence as Dante uses it in Devil May Cry 3 to grab Lady's motorbike and ride on it. See also * Notes and references es:Cerberus (arma) Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare weapons